Ambition
by boobsofmomsen
Summary: Nita sempre está a procura de mais poder, de ser uma bruxa temida e respeitada, será que em Hogwarts ela irá conseguir isso? Ou seu egoísmo e ambiciosidade irá acabar destruindo ela?
1. 01- Introdução

_Sonserina_ uma das quatro Casas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o ar dos estudantes mais espertos, engenhosos e ambiciosos. A Casa é quase totalmente composta por alunos de sangue puro, devido ao receio de seu fundador Salazar Slytherin.

Essa casa tem uma fama de ser fonte de bruxos e bruxas que se envolvem com Artes das Trevas, o que a deixa com uma reputação ruim. Bruxos de fora podem falar, e acusar o que quiserem sobre a Sonserina, apenas os Sonserinos sabem a verdade sobre essa casa, sabem que não tem o que temer, nela eles vão achar seus verdadeiros amigos, aprender que crescer não é fácil, os Sonserinos podem ser egoísta e ambiciosos - não todos - mas são seus verdadeiros amigos, são confiáveis, eles matariam por você…

Nita Lee Lopez é uma aluna nova em Hogwarts, foi transferida da escola Ilvermorny localizada em Massachusetts no Estados Unidos, está indo estudar para seu quinto e primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ela é uma bruxa de quinze anos muito inteligente e avançada para sua idade, sua ambiciosidade ajudou muito nisso.

Nita sempre está a procura de mais poder, de ser uma bruxa temida e respeitada, será que em Hogwarts ela irá conseguir isso? Ou seu egoísmo e ambiciosidade irá acabar destruindo ela?


	2. 02 - Casa Nova

**_07/08/1995  
_ _Camden, Londres_**

Em uma casa de classe média no norte de Londres uma família acaba de se mudar, dois pais e uma filha estão descarregando as malas de um táxi, enquanto os moradores vizinhos estão do lado de fora de suas casas para ver os novos e estranhos moradores. Após os três novos moradores terem tirado todas as malas do táxi, o homem de pele negra e cabeça raspada foi pagar o taxista enquanto o mais bronzeado e louro foi abrir a porta de sua nova casa deixando a garota morena entrar com uma mochila e duas caixas estranhas com furos, entrando logo em seguida com algumas malas sendo acompanhado pelo outro cara trazendo o resto da bagagem.

"Até que é bonitinha." A morena alta falou enquanto olhava pela sala já mobiliada.

"É bem simples comparado a nossa antiga casa nos Estados Unidos, mas essa não chama tanta atenção." O louro disse enquanto soltava as malas no chão e ia em direção a porta de entrada para trancar ela. "Vá ver seu quarto, eu e seu pai vamos subir as malas. "

A garota assentiu e subiu as escadas correndo o que fez as duas caixas em sua mão fazerem um barulho estranho como um resmungo. "Foi mal Lea, eu já te tiro daí." Chegando no fim da escada, ela entrou em um corredor com as paredes brancas e quatro portas pretas, ouvindo os passos dos seus pais atrás, ela virou dando de cara com os dois.

"O seu fica no fim do corredor." O de cabeça raspada falou passando por ela indo deixar as malas na porta do quarto da garota.

"Obrigada pai." A garota passou por ele, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e indo abrir a porta do quarto.

Entrando no quarto, olhou em volta rápido achando em cima de uma mesa de madeira no canto do quarto uma redoma de vidro com detalhes em ferro pintado de preto, andou até lá abrindo a portinha de ferro dá redoma enquanto abria a primeira caixa tirando de lá uma cobra píton a colocando dentro, logo em seguida abriu a segunda caixa tirando de lá dois pássaros médios jogando pra cobra e fechando a redoma.

"Finalmente uma cama." a garota comemorou ao se jogar em sua nova cama, após 09h de voo e uns minutos de carro do aeroporto até sua nova casa, ela e seus pais estavam exaustos pela viagem. Mesmo cansada e com muito sono a garota se levantou da cama indo até a porta do quarto colocando suas malas para dentro e fechando a porta. Se jogando novamente em sua cama o cansaço venceu, minutos depois a garota adormeceu…

 _Enquanto isso_ , no cômodo ao lado, os dois homens estavam desfazendo suas malas.

O louro foi até seu companheiro o abraçando por trás e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, respirando fundo e de olhos fechados ele disse "Vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado aqui, não quero ter que passar por aquilo de novo."

Ao sentir seu noivo estremecer em suas costas se virou de frente para ele o abraçando forte "Will… Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, com a nossa filha Nita, com nós…" com uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Will, eles juntaram seus lábios em um beijo doce e delicado.

"Thom meu amor, acho que eu estaria perdido essa hora sem você." Will disse com seu sorriso brincalhão fazendo Thomas rir. "Eu te amo tanto" completou Will chegando mais perto de seu noivo o olhando com carinho e muito amor.

"Quem não me ama?" Thomas respondeu rindo com o seu jeito convencido de ser fazendo Will revirar os olhos rindo e falar "Nem um pouco convencido."

Os dois homens apaixonados continuaram naquele momento de brincadeiras e romance, Thomas sempre roubando uns beijos de Will que tentava continuar com as malas.

"Deixa essas malas de lado, iremos arrumar isso de manhã." Thomas tentava convencer Will.

Fazia quase um mês que os dois não tinham um momento só pra eles, ou quando tinham estavam sem cabeça pra isso, devido a acontecimentos muito tristes que ocorreram em Massachusetts nos Estados Unidos.

Começou dando uns beijos de leve em seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de seu noivo, demorando mais nos seus pontos fracos fazendo Will respirar fundo tentando se concentrar em tudo, menos no pau duro de Thomas se esfregando nele.

"Eu sei que você quer baby…" Thomas disse passando a mão de leve por cima da calça de Will onde já criava um volume, agora endurecendo com o toque de Thomas. "Nita não vai ouvir nada, eu usei Abaffiato em todos os quartos."

Ao ouvir isso Will se virou puxando Thomas pela gola da blusa o beijando intensamente enquanto abria a blusa de Thom para tira-la logo em seguida.

 _Pouco a pouco, mais e mais peças de roupas ia sendo jogada em algum canto do quarto. Enquanto as roupas iam saindo de cena as palavras de amor, os gemidos, corpos suados iam entrando naquele momento de amor intenso, sensual e romântico dessas duas pessoas apaixonadas…_


End file.
